Oops, You Did It Again
Oops, You Did It Again is the 15th Smash Up set. It contains 4 new factions, 8 new bases, a rulebook, and VP tokens. Combined with all previous sets, there are 64 factions and 128 bases, which make 2016 possible pairs of factions. This is the second set in which all the factions were submitted by fans and then a popularity vote was used to select the factions of this set. AEG previously did it for the It’s Your Fault! set. This set introduces the Duels and Burying mechanics. Previous set: The Bigger Geekier Box Next set: World Tour: International Incident Cards Factions Egypt art.png|Ancient Egyptians|link=https://smashup.fandom.com/wiki/Ancient_Egyptians Cowboys art.png|Cowboys|link=https://smashup.fandom.com/wiki/Cowboys Samurai art.jpg|Samurai|link=https://smashup.fandom.com/wiki/Samurai Vikings art.jpg|Vikings|link=https://smashup.fandom.com/wiki/Vikings Bases * Drakkar * Longhouse * Pyramids * Sakura Garden * Saloon * Shogun’s Palace * So-So Corral * Star Portal Tokens +1 Power Counters: * White 1 in mummy wrapping / blue background * Green 5 with a cowboy hat / yellow background Rules The rulebook for this set can be found here. This set made a few modifications to the rules relative to the previous rulebook in That ’70s Expansion: * Changed the rule to decide who goes first. * Added the Duels mechanic. * Added the Burying mechanic. * Extra cards can now always be played immediately instead of being banked for later. This set also introduced the following clarifications: * Clarified that the owner of a faction is the player who chose it during setup. * Clarified that abilities that expire at the start of a turn expire before any start-of-turn abilities are resolved. * Clarified that if your hand is empty, you don't get automatic draws outside the Draw 2 Cards phase. * Clarified that if your hand is bigger than 10 outside your Draw 2 Cards phase, you don't discard down to 10. * Clarified that abilities that expire at the end of a turn expire after any end-of-turn abilities are resolved. * Clarified that if there's a tie for use of a base's ability, each of those players get to use is, starting with the Current player and going clockwise, but if using the base's ability several times "doesn't make sense", then only one player gets to use (the first from the Current player and going clockwise). * Clarified that going to the discard pile after scoring isn't the same as being destroyed. * Clarified that if you can play a specific card as an extra card, it cannot be banked and so must be played immediately or not at all. * Clarified that cards in the box are not considered as being in play. * Clarified that On your turn abilities are only useable once on your turn. * Clarified that when you just reveal a card from your hand or deck and it's put back where it was, it doesn't go to its owner's hand or deck. * Clarified that +1 Power Counters have no effect on buried cards. Trivia * The name of the set is a reference to the fact that this is the second contest held by AEG during which fans could submit faction ideas, and then vote for their favorite submissions. The first time was [[It’s Your Fault!|'our' fault]]. This time, we did it again! In the end, Cowboys, Egypt (rather than Ancient Egyptians), Samurai and Vikings won. * The original 32 nominees were: ** Russian Fairy Tales ** Post-Apocalyptic ** Detectives ** Diseases ** Cowboys ** Penguins ** 80s Action Heroes ** Circus ** Vikings ** TMNT parody ** Clowns ** Witches ** Celebrity Chefs ** Hipsters ** Skeletons ** Super Villains ** Egypt ** Babies ** Hackers ** Mobsters ** Samurai ** Modern Military ** Mermaids ** Elementals ** Cryptids ** Bugs ** Lumberjacks ** Pop Stars ** Cartoons ** Cavemen ** Dogs ** Knights * The top 16 nominees were ** Russian Fairy Tales ** Detectives ** Cowboys ** 80s Action Heroes ** Vikings ** Witches ** Celebrity Chefs ** Super Villains ** Egypt ** Hackers ** Samurai ** Elementals ** Cryptids ** Lumberjacks ** Cartoons ** Knights * The top 10 nominees were ** 80s Action Heroes ** Cartoons ** Cowboys ** Cryptids ** Egypt ** Lumberjacks ** Russian Fairy Tales ** Samurai ** Super Villains ** Vikings * Among the 32 nominees: ** Cowboys, Knights, Clowns, Mermaids (as Merfolk), Hackers, Vikings, Hipsters, Mobsters (as Gangsters), Egypt (as Mummies), Elementals, Celebrity Chefs (as Chefs), Samurai and Witches were already nominated for It’s Your Fault!. Coincidentally, this set's winners were all nominees during the It’s Your Fault! contest. ** Penguins appear in their own set, the Smash Up Penguins, after the cancellation of the World Tour Event Kit which was to represent Antarctica in the World Tour series. ** Russian Fairy Tales will appear in their own expansion, World Tour: Culture Shock. In other languages Category:Sets